El Emblema del Fénix
by kayra isis
Summary: Marth ha muerto. Medeus venció. La Liga de Archanea fue disuelta y sus miembros perseguidos, aniquilados o desaparecidos. La humanidad recurre a lo más bajo por sobrevivir a la tiranía de los manaketes. Pero uno de los antiguos jinetes del Príncipe de la Luz se niega a dejar que ese sea el final. FEII/ShadowDragon


**Fire Emblem no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Aviso: esta historia se basa en el mundo post-guerra del juego Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

El viento soplaba fuerte, levantando nubes de polvo por doquier.

El sol quemaba el ya desolado ambiente, árido y seco desde hace tiempo atrás.

Antes hubo un verde bosque y pasto creciendo a una altura perfecta, ahora la tierra parecía humear, del gran y terrible incendio que llevaba encendido desde hacía tantos años.

– Desde hace ya diecisiete años… –

Una solitaria figura recorría el camino que las montañas parecían bordear hacia unas ruinas largamente olvidadas. La túnica que le cubría le ahogaba con todo el calor que sentía, sin embargo, ocultaba perfectamente su verdadera identidad y, más importante aún, su propósito.

Los números eran algo que tenía muy claro. Veintiún años habían pasado ya desde la última vez que había visto a su señor, al único rey al que aceptaría como suyo. Veintiún años desde que, pretendiendo ser él, había permitido que ultrajaran su cuerpo y le dejaran por muerto, para lograr que su señor tuviera una oportunidad para escapar. Veintiún años desde que su nación fue invadida por un traidor y un tirano ocupara su puesto, con el único fin de desaparecerla de los mapas.

Claro, tenía otros números en su haber. Diecinueve años desde que su príncipe inició su cruzada para liberar a su pueblo. Cinco camaradas, compañeros de entrenamiento, los que habían logrado huir con su príncipe, que le hacían el sexto. Seis, contra todo un imperio y sus tres aliados, en busca de justicia, victoria, venganza…

Diecisiete años desde la noticia de la muerte de su príncipe.

La figura se detuvo a medio camino, la culpa continuaba invadiéndole, carcomiendo su espíritu como desde el primer día. Había tenido la intención de regresar a lado de su señor en cuanto sus heridas sanasen, sin embargo, habían tardado tanto únicamente con la historia natural, sin ayuda de algún usuario de la magia. Quizá hubiera podido serle útil a su señor, de haber llegado a tiempo. Quizá el y los mercenarios que había contratado hubieran podido hacer una diferencia a la hora de la batalla, si tan solo hubiese llegado...

Pero la noticia corrió como pólvora poco después de haber sucedido. Medeus, el Dragón de las Sombras, tenía especial interés en hacerle saber al mundo que el único descendiente de Anri, el legendario guerrero, había caído ante él. Necesitaba aplastar las esperanzas de la humanidad, luego de haber estado tan altas por las acciones de su mesías. Quería, no… necesitaba saborear la desesperación y así subyugarlos tanto mental como físicamente.

 _Frey necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, pero con esa información, no tuvo más opción que ir solo al imperio de Dohlr. Las tierras aún mostraban signos de lucha, cuerpos apilados, con heridas diversas y muchas causas de muerte en sus cuerpos. Unos desangrados, evidenciado por la enorme cantidad de sangre bajo sus cuerpos, otros aplastados por ruinas caídas, unos más con flechas enterradas, algunos incinerados por el aliento de fuego de los manaketes que, al propósito de esto, también habían caído, decapitados, electrocutados por magias poderosas o sus corazones atravesados por algún arma de sorprendente poder. Los soldados humanos tenían en su mayoría uniformes de Dolhr, sin embargo, lanzó una plegaria al cielo al notar algunos fallecidos utilizando ropajes de civiles, mercenarios… otros imperios. Aliados caídos defendiendo hasta el final su objetivo, creyendo firmemente que su príncipe vencería…_

 _Dejó de mirar, no podría soportar mirar un rostro conocido entre los cuerpos que ahora se pudrían ahí, sin ceremonia ni sepulcro alguno, sin un descanso digno. Solo siguió avanzando por el campo lleno de cuerpos, sin el menor de los sigilos. Los manaketes y sus sirvientes debían estar subyugando al resto de la humanidad, ya que no parecía haber nadie en ese sitio. Camino y camino imaginando la batalle que había tenido lugar unos días antes, tratando de establecer escenas en su mente acerca de lo que pudo haber pasado. Quizá, ese arquero de ahí se preparaba para lanzar una flecha cuando otra le alcanzó por detrás. Quizá, ese sanador trataba de auxiliarlo cuando le fue clavada la lanza por el costado. Quizá ese guerrero buscaba protegerle con su gran escudo del aliento de manakete de fuego, tan caliente que terminó por derretir y formar el charco de oro aún líquido que veía a un costado de esos cuerpos calcinados._

 _Muchos supuestos que solo aumentaban el peso que ya sentía, supuestos que se convirtieron en certeza al llegar al final del camino, frente a las puertas de la guarida de los dragones de tierra. Un cuerpo sin cabeza, empalado, regiamente vestido con ropajes de la nobleza de Altea. El jinete no pudo más que caer de rodillas ante la escena. Aunque parecía que ya estaba muerto cuando le pusieron en ese sitio, su cuerpo tenía heridas de una batalla cruda. ¿Pero qué cosas tuvo que soportar el príncipe antes de fallecer? Una sola lágrima solitaria caía de su mejilla, mientras pedía por el descanso eterno de su alma._

 _Se tomó su tiempo, pero logró desmontarle y enterrarle, cerca de una pequeña estructura que hacía las funciones de un templo. Hubiera preferido que su descanso eterno fuese en su hogar, pero el estado de descomposición, el tiempo que tardaría en llegar y la incertidumbre del camino le hacían imposible el viaje. Aunque fuera de Dolhr, aquel sitio era sagrado y serviría como tumba del único que pudo haber detenido a Medeus, el único humano enterrado en Dolhr. Dejó la sencilla tumba marcada con el estoque que el príncipe solía usar en sus entrenamientos, aún enfundada en su cuerpo. Seguramente debió haber estado usando Falchion en el combate, ahora también perdida. Intentando darle un poco más de vista, colgó un escudo exquisitamente elaborado del mango del estoque, un escudo que había estado usando el príncipe en su antebrazo izquierdo, que podría jurar haber visto en la corte del reino de Archanea. Seguramente algún símbolo de alianza entre ambos reinos. Una vez terminada su labor, rezó a los cielos, esperando alguna respuesta, alguna oportunidad de redención…_

El ahora exjinete de la extinta Altea volvió a la realidad luego de dejarse vencer por sus memorias. Era cierto, había buscado, pedido, exigido, alguna oportunidad de redimirse. Para él, el no haber estado con sus compañeros en las batallas era su calvario, la cruz que debía cargar. Pero sus plegarías habían sido escuchadas. Una pequeña esperanza, bastante improbable y de un origen muy incierto, había nacido tiempo atrás. Diecisiete años atrás para ser precisos. Por seguridad y el bien de todos, había tenido que apartarse si no quería levantar sospechas cuando era débil y dependiente. Pero ahora había crecido y Frey, aunque más viejo, aún era un jinete muy hábil con la ventaja de la experiencia en su haber. Ahora podría tener el honor de acompañar a un nuevo mesías, a alguien que podría ser una nueva esperanza, como Marth lo fue hace tanto tiempo atrás. Y no había estado perdiendo el tiempo, había también localizado antiguos y nuevos camaradas justo para cuando ese día llegara.

Ahora, lo único que faltaba, era encontrar al nuevo portador de Falchion.

* * *

 **¡Buenos días!**

 **Soy Kayra Isis, relativamente nueva en este fandom. Tengo una traducción llamada Origins of the Prince of Light, del autor Scuttlest, pero tenía la tentación de iniciar una historia propia desde hace años y que mejor que iniciar con el primer juego, aquel que me inició en este vicio.**

 **Considerando que es una especie de... spin-off? habrá personajes originales y alguno que otro propio del juego. Como dije, soy relativamente nueva en el fandom, completos, solo he terminado Shadow Dragon y Sacred Stones, así que tenganme un poco de paciencia si me pierdo con hechos o armas, cualquier error no es intencional.**

 **Si alguien me conoce del fandom hetaliano, sabrá que soy terriblemente inconstante en mis historias... ¡pero no pretendo abandonar esto! Si, quizá debi iniciar este fic cuando terminara mi tesis pero... ñam.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero hayan disfrutado su lectura y espero nos leamos pronto.**


End file.
